


【森岚】宿醉 （下）

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	【森岚】宿醉 （下）

1.

片寄凉太觉得自己现在头疼得要命，像是有个小人在他脑子里咣咣凿壁画，还是敦煌飞天超大规模的那种。  
对，那小人就是小森隼。

"所以这场掰头的结果就是你俩掰了？"  
片寄惊得合不拢嘴，"一瓶柠檬汁决胜负，够可以的啊，你俩怎么不直接石头剪刀布呢？"

小森看不出低落，嘴角还挂着浅淡的笑意："今天想喝什么，算我请你的。"

"喂！"片寄觉得自己纯粹就是皇帝不急那啥急。

"那就金菲士吧，清爽一点，给你降降火。"  
小森自顾自地开始调酒，隔了一会说："他这样也挺好的啊，没得还是我束缚了他。"

白滨已经从吧台上小森正对着的黄金位置毕业，他陷在卡座里，怀里没重过样的姑娘给他递酒，他用嘴叼过shot杯，也不用手，漂亮地一个抬头饮下，露出利落的脖颈线条，潇洒风流。

他依然喝干马提尼，喝吉普森，喝不加青柠汁的朗姆，甚至报复性地开始喝深水炸弹，总之越烈越好。

片寄有理由怀疑他现在体内的酒精含量，估计拿去当燃料烧，都够新干线安安稳稳跑一天的。

"他好，那你呢？"  
片寄收回自己的目光，看小森，"你好不好？"

"我？"  
金菲士做到最后一步，小森把苏打水拉开，倒入长饮杯，推到片寄面前："你知道么，好的调酒师开过封的苏打水，绝不会用到下一杯里。这一杯调完了，剩下的就没有意义了，都是多余的，不扔掉还裱起来装作82年的拉菲么？"

他晃晃手里用剩的苏打水，扔到了垃圾桶里，笑嘻嘻地一副讨打样："我也是，多余的情绪最好的归宿就是垃圾桶。"

片寄垂下了肩膀叹气："道理我都懂，可是你不神神叨叨自卖自夸是难受是不是？"

"职业病习惯了。不过是被从炮友名单上除名，我还是能消化的。"

片寄想说什么，想想又闭了嘴，转眼恶狠狠地凶他："你这一天到晚浪费材料，我让龙友扣你工资！"

小森撇着嘴求他："你可别啊，我的小祖宗，他这一天到晚三扣五扣的，我下个月就只能去你家喝粥，做个电灯泡报效国家了。"

"边儿去，不爱搭理你。"  
片寄到底被他磨得没了脾气。

空调吹多了得病，闲事管多了要命。  
片寄自觉交友不慎，光是给这位冤家操心都得少活好几年。

至于晚上数原老师听了片寄的小烦恼以后，皱着眉把他按回床上，用各种角度和姿势，让他领略了什么叫做泥菩萨过江自身难保，那就是后话了。

 

2.

人说脚下生莲花，可白滨觉得自己脚底下踩得全是棉花，他晃晃悠悠地摸到吧台，抠着桌子边歪着。

小森笑得专业又程式："白滨桑今天喝点什么？"

白滨委屈坏了，这男的怎么这样啊？  
他被酒精熏得眼睛通红，心头像是被小森方才的笑容撒了一把跳跳糖，噼里啪啦炸得慌。  
不就是喝朗姆加点柠檬汁儿么？  
你加就加，多大点事儿啊。  
你把那瓶柠檬汁吹了我都不拦着你。  
至于一脸便秘转身就走，回头好些天不理人么？

白滨对着他的脸打了一个中气十足的酒嗝，开口问："你是不是现在看到我可烦了？"

小森眼观鼻鼻观心，坦然地看着他的眼睛："怎么会，您可是我们店里重要的客人呢。"

"客人？"  
白滨心想，果然是自己年纪大了，跟不上年轻人的思路了，不然怎么手都气哆嗦了呢。  
行，我陪睡陪睡愣是陪出来了个白眼狼呗。

"也成，"白滨揉了揉自己的太阳穴，不想追究，"那你给我调一杯吧。"

"好的，血腥玛丽可以么？"

"血腥玛丽？？？？"  
白滨吓得手都不哆嗦了，连酒也清醒了一大半。  
朋友，只是恋爱未遂，咱买卖不成仁义在啊，你有必要搞谋杀么？

血腥玛丽是什么呢？  
为了同学们的阅读体验，特意分设培训班给大家补习讲解一下重点。  
血腥玛丽，在地下酒吧非常流行的一款酒，因液体鲜红，故此命名。一般由伏特加、番茄汁、柠檬片等调制而成。

看到了么？  
番茄汁。  
没看到的同学记得下课找我补习。

白滨和番茄的爱恨情仇，小森是知道的，甚至第一次听说的时候，笑得满地打滚，嘲笑他是小孩子口味。

所以，提议血腥玛丽无疑是他恶毒的报复。

白滨冷静了下来，一下子泄了力："你在赶我走？"

"白滨桑，您是客人。"小森说的很慢，但咬字很清晰。

我是客人，所以你只能笑脸相迎。  
我是客人，所以你只能婉转劝退。

白滨点了点头，想去看他的眼睛，试图从中找出一丝劝慰自己的破绽。可灯光太暗，调酒师一半隐在阴暗中，他再用力只能看到黑黢黢的一片。

他缓缓从吧台边上移开，举起手作投降状，脚步不稳，倒退着往后走，心里还想着迟早要让数原把店里的灯光改了，一天到晚搞个什么神秘幽暗风。

他笑得好看。  
"如你所愿。"

 

3.

关口神秘地说："我听说你们酒吧有个都市传说，门庭清冷的那天，一定会有不速之客上门。"

佐野冷笑："我看你长得就挺像容疑者的。"

"我天天都在，怎么能算不速之客嘛，"关口讨好地说，"况且今天人真的很少嘛，关心你呢。"

佐野不擅长应付直球，瞪了他一眼："你能少说两句，我就谢谢你了。"

话音未落，酒吧的门被推开，一人怒气汹汹地冲了进来，带起的疾风使佐野竖起一层鸟肌。

佐野压低了声音对关口吼："你个乌鸦嘴，今天给我睡沙发！"

关口紧张坏了，从座位上跳起来："reo你要不再考虑考虑，这事儿跟我没关系啊。"  
可佐野只拿个后脑勺对着他，关口舍不得对自家宝贝说重话，就对来人下手。

"你又是干什么来了？"关口没好气地说。

"我来酒吧，当然是喝酒了。"白滨刚碰了个铜墙铁壁，语气也不好对付，再加上好友脸上明晃晃的四个「见色忘义」的大字，看得他眼睛出血。

"对了，一会还要你帮个我打个电话。"

"哈？"

"要一杯波特蒸馏伏特加，阿不，两杯。"  
白滨不理他，兴致盎然，向吧台里的佐野点单。

"96度的酒，你疯了是不是？你还嫌一杯放不倒你？谁给你的勇气？"  
关口着急地抓着白滨的胳膊，却发现他眼里装着狡黠的光，一脸我就是在挖坑的表情，颇为同情地在心里给那位没碰过面的倒霉孩子开了场追悼会。

白滨摸出手机，滑了两下，调出一个电话号码，塞在关口的手里："就算答对了也没有奖励哦，我就是要放倒自己。"

他拿起酒杯，干脆地一口闷了，用辣得水光闪闪的眼睛对关口飞了个wink："剩下的就拜托你了哟，お願いします～"

 

4.

白滨是被食物的香气吊醒的。

他从沙发上坐起来，冷静地感受了一下自己的身体，全身的肌肉好像是被打散重装，身上的衣服也不是昨天那套，应该是被换过了。  
yes，计划通。

白滨美滋滋的，心说哎呀年轻人就是不懂节制呀，看来昨天还挺激烈的哈，不过怎么就一点印象都没有了呢。

他拉开衣领往里看，想检查一下战果，却愣住了。  
咦？  
一个吻痕都没有？？  
他又不信邪地摸了摸自己的屁股。  
咦？？？

小森左手端着三明治，右手拿着咖啡，靠在厨房门边上，看他一会高兴一会迷茫，不动声色地说："我昨天接到你的时候，你就已经摊成死人样了。我就算想，也实在是心有余而力不足。"

什么叫心有余力不足？  
你以前叫人小甜甜的时候可不是这么说的。  
呵，狗男人。

可是戏还是得演全套，人设是一定要坚持的，白滨张望了一下四周，无辜地抓了抓头发，问："这是哪儿？你家？我怎么在这儿？"

小森把手里的东西放在餐桌上，招呼他过来吃，无奈地说："我也想把你放酒店，可是财布实在不允许，在你身上摸了半天也没摸到你家钥匙，只好先把你扛到我家了。"

关口mandy！干得漂亮！  
白滨在心中打了一个响指。  
不愧是我出色的僚机，还知道把钥匙藏起来。

他现在已经明白了，这浑身酸痛是不舒服的沙发和高度酒精的联合后坐力。自己造的孽，怎么着也得咬牙忍着，费力撑起身体，像个欧吉酱一瘸一拐往餐桌挪。

"说起来这大概还是我第一次来你家吧？"白滨四仰八叉地一屁股坐下，又是一副大爷样。

"我这小地方实在没法入不了你的眼，委屈你了。"小森把三明治推到他的面前，"先垫垫吧，省得一会儿胃疼。"

白滨惯是个给点阳光就灿烂的，知道他在关心自己，反而开始拿腔拿调起来。他把三明治拨开，好奇心满满地去看餐桌上放着的其他东西。

"诶，这是什么书？吃饭的时候还看书呢？没想到还是个知识分子呢？"  
白滨把书摸到手里，清了清嗓子朗读封面。  
"哥哥太爱我…"

"咳咳…"  
小森被一口上不去也下不来的面包噎得满脸通红，劈手把书抢了回来，滋着牙凶他。  
"你吃不吃了还，不吃我一会儿就全扔了。"

"吃吃吃。"  
白滨乖巧坐正，娇羞地摸了摸自己的鼻子。

"那个是少女…"  
"不是。"  
"是的吧，那个封面…"  
"不是。"  
"都听你的。"

白滨眯了一口咖啡，很有眼色的拍他马屁："没想到调酒师的咖啡也泡得这么好。"

小森的脸色有所缓和，只有耳尖还剩了点如富士残雪一般晶莹的红，"调酒和泡咖啡其实都是同一个意思，无非是一个清醒一个醉罢了。"

"怪不得平衡掌握得这么好，原来是黑白通吃啊。"白滨讨厌极了他那套关于克制的理论体系，忍不住拿话刺他。

他说这话的时候仰着头，嘴角还沾了圈细细的奶泡沫，脸一鼓一鼓地较着劲，像个酥脆喷香的菠萝包。

面对着这样子的白滨，小森实在是生不出气，他站起来，被不知名的冲动鼓励着，弯下腰用拇指轻轻地擦去奶沫。  
然后扯着嘴角说："我一会儿有事出去，你的衣服在烘干机里自己拿。"

白滨拿着那杯咖啡吓得大气也不敢喘，缩在椅子里，就傻傻地看着他拿上自己的外套，开门，关门，毫不留恋，一气呵成。

靠！没用的东西！  
白滨捂着自己的脸晕乎乎地开检讨会。  
睡都睡了不知道多少回了，不就碰一下怎么还害羞上了？  
难道少女漫画真有这么大的魔力？？

 

5.

其实是人就俗气，不分男女。  
捕获无情人的真心，做无根浪子的休止符，那种巨大的虚荣感，或许比爱情本身来的更重要。只有失败者们的血海衬托，才能证明自己是故事里唯一镶着金边的主角。

小森自问也是一个俗人，也曾在12点钟声敲响时妄想过能否成为白滨的真心人，也曾被这份虚荣心烧得夜不能寐。

片寄说他是一个优秀的赌徒。  
可如今的他面对对手早就丧失了all in的自信，太在乎输赢，太害怕一无所有，被开除资格，永久禁止上桌。

他把新买的兔子布偶扭成一个奇怪的造型，叹了口气，柔声问："你在想什么呢？能不能告诉我？"

回答他的只有一串焦躁的手机铃声。

他接起电话，穿过电波的背景声音很嘈杂，有人的哭声和救护车的鸣笛，心没来由的就紧了一下。

那一头白滨的声音在颤抖，带着浓重的哭腔。

"隼，我出车祸了，我好害怕啊。"

 

6.

小森心急慌忙地跑到医院的时候，看到的就是白滨坐在医院的走道边上，正脸色红润满面春风地和护士小姐调情。

白滨撑着下巴放电："要不是奈奈小姐今天没空，我可真的太想请美丽的女士喝一杯了。"  
"白滨桑嘴真甜。"  
护士小姐被哄得一愣一愣，捂着嘴笑。

得，白操心。  
小森拔腿就往回走，在心里大骂自己记吃不记打，人回回给挖坑，他回回屁颠屁颠往下跳。

"你来都来了，不再多看我几眼么？"白滨伸出头叫住他，"不然跑一趟打车费也不划算。"

有钱了不起么？  
看不起为梦想奋斗的打工仔么？

"我怎么看着整个医院最健康的人就是你了呢？给你根擀面棍送去叙利亚，你都能打十个isis。"  
小森不好再跑，睨了他一眼。

白滨笑得花枝乱颤，差点乐得从椅子上滚下来。

和白痴计较都是浪费时间，小森问护士："请问这位…嗯…奈奈小姐，我的朋友有什么问题么？"

白滨笑到刹不住车，还不忘吐槽他："朋友两个字干嘛咬重音，欲盖弥彰哦。"

护士小姐似乎读懂了这修罗场的氛围，站起来客客气气地回答："白滨桑系着安全带，所以只有一些擦伤，还有轻微的脑震荡倾向，注意休息就没什么大问题了。"

小森从鼻子里哼了一声，"反正他这个没开封过的脑子也不值钱，能有什么问题。"

护士小姐又叮嘱了一堆后续事项，就飞也似的溜去找小姐妹诉苦。  
妈耶，刚送来的那个病员虽然帅得难以置信，可他家里那口子看我的眼神特凶，呜呜呜。

白滨从怀里摸出块手帕递过去："看你满头汗的，擦擦吧。"

正碰上晚高峰时期，又是医院周围，车流堵的像是老便秘患者的B超图。小森的大脑运转不了任何事项，只想着快点去见他，快点去见他，下了车就开始日剧跑。  
现下汗湿的衣服贴在背上，黏得他浑身都不爽快。

小森没有接过，脸是黑的："你几岁了？幼不幼稚？"

白滨歪头，装傻掰着手指算："也就比你大了一年十个月零九天，那你几岁呀？"

"你觉得这样有意思么？"  
声音冷冰冰地砸在地上，小森居高临下望着他，看得到他额角有擦伤的血痕，衬在雪白柔软的肌肤上，莫名有种破碎的美。

白滨瑟缩了一下，不服气地想，你站着我坐着，气势都输了大半截，怎么形势就急转直下，人为刀俎我为鱼肉了呢？

他收回那块没递出去的手帕，讪讪地捏在手里拧着，顿了一会才说："我当时是真的很害怕啊。"

白滨摸着自己的喉咙，尽力地稳住声线，勾出一个难看的笑容："你别看我活蹦乱跳的，那整个车头都给撞成外星艺术作品了，撞我那人现在还在icu躺着呢，所以我还真的是运气好哈。你别说，那一瞬间我还真看到了人生的走马灯嘿…"

"你到底想说什么？"小森打断了他。

"我想说，"白滨抬头直直地看他，眼神坦率地像是要钉到他心里。  
"我想说，我第一时间打电话给你，和你第一时间跑过来的心情，说不定是一样的。"

在这一时的沉默中，白滨甚至怀疑撞了脑子的不是自己，而是他。  
不然怎么跟他讲话，一点儿反应都没有。  
肯定是他出来的时候走太急，脑子被门夹了对不对？

白滨脑内的精神胜利法小森听不到，他用稀松平常的语气，仿佛一切都没发生过："没什么事我先走了。"

"小森隼！你给我站住！"  
白滨猛地站了起来，一阵晕眩。

他停了脚步，没有回头。

"你就是个胆小鬼！"  
"躲来躲去的你就有意思了？我他妈迟早有一天把你的乌龟壳敲开，拖也要把你拖出来！"

小森失笑，原来他还能发出这么大的声音啊。  
但脚下步子没有停，到底还是走了。

白滨数着眼前飞来飞去的小星星，又缓缓坐下。  
哎哟，一把年纪了，耍帅放狠话真的要不得。

 

7.

"大哥你也不看看现在几点了？你不睡我还要睡觉呢。"  
佐野接起电话，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂。

"你跟面桑装矜持那一阵，不是我给你出的主意？现在爱情事业双丰收了，就开始翻脸不认人了吗？"  
小森叹息，到底是嫁出去的兄弟，泼出去的水。

"你不提这茬儿也就罢了，你也不想想你那会儿出的都是些什么馊主意。再这样半夜三更打电话给我做情感相谈，我要收你心理咨询费了。"  
佐野越想越来气，使劲怼他。

"别介，咱哥俩从小一条裤衩长大，不分你我的哈，你哪舍得跟我收费？"  
小森服软，试图用发小情谊唤醒他冰冷的内心。

"舍得。"  
"哦。"

分享完前情提要之后，小森足足收听了长达三分钟的佐野牌鬼畜笑声。

"哎哟喂，没想到那人…这么有意思，要不是那天他直接灌自己蒸馏伏特加，早知道…我也跟他喝一杯了。"  
佐野笑得喘不上气，说话都分节。

"你到底站哪头的？"  
小森严重怀疑朋友这两个字的重量。

"我帮理不帮亲，况且你们家亚岚君说的挺对的啊，你这人就是没有勇气。如果是普通玩玩倒还罢了，你只在那里勾勾手指，就能回回赚到别人的眼泪，也没吃过亏。"  
"可要是到了真心换真心的时候，你连自己的心要怎么拿出来都不知道，这对你是一个未知的领域，怂得一步都不敢往外走，只敢在边上蹭蹭。"

小森被这一通精准分析扒得连内裤都不剩，小声嘀咕："我有那么差劲么？"

佐野理了理思路，直接给他盖棺定论："隼啊，白滨亚岚他可能比你自己还要懂你。"  
所以这回，你怕是彻底要栽啊。

小森没有接茬，佐野也难得没有不耐烦地挂电话，在那头淅淅索索估计跟关口聊些什么。

"我跟你说件事，你要不要听？"过了一会，佐野问他。

"您说就是了。"小森被打击地毫无还手之力。

"说了以后，去不去你自己考虑哦。喏，你跟他讲。"  
接着电话被交到了关口的手里。

"我跟龙友也联系了，问了一圈都说整一天没有见过亚岚了，电话也打不通，我们都怪担心的，你要不要去他家看一眼？"  
关口干咳了两声，像是怕他误会："这回可真不是亚岚的主意啊。"

"……"  
"那我也没有他家钥匙啊。"  
小森想起那个护士小姐叮嘱他好好休息，白滨那个爱闹腾的估计又当耳旁风了。

"我有。"关口谨慎地说。  
"你为什么有他家钥匙？"小森不解地问。

 

8.

小森打开门发现屋里的灯全关着，一点儿人气也没有，要不是他不放心地去房间里又找了一圈，根本发现不了白滨在床上的角落里安静地蜷成一团。

白滨用被子把自己裹成一条寿司卷，昏昏沉沉地想着，要不是昨天被小森气傻了，也不至于神经错位，车坏了就自己一个人走着回家，吹了一晚上的冷风，现在身上冷一阵热一阵，每一个细胞都在打架。  
他总觉得好像已经躺了很久了，扭了两下想爬起来吃点药，还是逃脱不了地心引力，被重重拍在床上不得动弹。

隐隐约约又似乎有人在叫他的名字。  
他勉力把眼睛撑开一条缝，高热把喉咙烧得异常沙哑："隼，唔，我在做梦呢。"

小森皱着眉伸手去探他的额头，"你发烧了知不知道。"

白滨无力地拍开他的手，扁了扁嘴："隼是坏人，在梦里都要凶我。"

"我没有凶你。"小森捏着他滚烫的脸颊哭笑不得，这人可能也只有在醉酒或者发烧的时候，才会软乎乎地把自己的肚子露出来撒娇。

到底也还是心疼的，小森环着他过于纤细的腰，轻轻把人搂在怀里哄，"先吃药，吃了药再睡好不好。"

"要亲亲才吃。"白滨连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了，头歪在他的颈窝里，却依然倔强地噘着嘴等。

小森觉得白滨大约是在他的心里藏了一块芝士蛋糕，被怀里高温的小动物一烘，黏黏腻腻地化了一地。  
他含了小口的水，吻上去渡进他的嘴里，忍不住唇舌纠缠，反复了好久，才终于把药给他喂了进去。

 

9.

白滨醒过来的时候，精气神都回来了一大半，他看看在床那头睡得正香的小森，心说，怪不得古人讲究采阴补阳，吸一口小年轻的阳气果然比什么灵丹妙药都有用。

然后他一脚把小森踹起来，在他耳朵边大声喊："快起床了，太阳公公晒屁股了！"

小森被他吓得咕隆一下滚下床，他捂着耳朵发出悲鸣："你他妈就是这么对待救命恩人的是不是，就该你发烧烧死，谁管你。"

白滨跪坐在床上，不情不愿地哼唧了一声，从牙缝里挤出两个字："谢谢。"

"这还差不多。"小森抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，"陪你折腾一晚，一身的汗，浴室借我用下，我洗个澡。"

"您还真是跟我不客气哈。"白滨又躺回床上把自己摊平，明明知道啥都没有，可听着他故意把话说的这么带颜色，还是有些脸热。

"可不，毕竟奈奈小姐或者是什么百合小姐没有办法从天而降来搭救你呀。"小森挑眉，面无表情地拉上浴室门。

白滨楞了一下，锤着被子爆笑。  
小森隼，我以前怎么没看出来你是个柠檬精转世？  
可！爱！死！了！

 

小森洗完澡出来，自然地翻开白滨家的衣柜，随手拿出一件自己的t恤套上，不由得想，原来以前落了这么多衣服在他家啊。

白滨裹着个小毯子坐在沙发里，刚病愈的面容还是有些苍白，像个粉白晶莹的糯米团子。看到小森走出来，脑袋边上的小灯泡都亮了起来。

小森犹豫着倒退了一步。  
这小子又打什么鬼主意呢？  
害怕，想回家。  
我怎么这么想不开，非在他家洗澡？

白滨毛绒绒地晃到他面前，贼兮兮地小声说："我想喝酒。"

小森一把把擦头发的毛巾糊在他脸上："你想死咋不直接喝砒霜呢？或者等我走了也行，你想干嘛干嘛，可别逼着我当目击证人。"

白滨把毛巾扔回到他怀里，对着他哐哐眨眼："我馋嘛。"  
说罢还伸出小舌头，舔了舔自己的嘴角。

小森倒吸了一口冷气。  
妈的，这谁顶得住啊。

"你这刚生完病呢。可以喝，但是没必要，你懂么？"小森高举白旗，好声好气地劝他。

"不嘛，我就想喝你调的。好久没喝了，这阵子总喝别人调的，胃都要抗议了。"  
白滨垂着眼认真撒娇，拽着他的t恤下摆晃悠。  
"你就满足一下我这个病号好不好，我就，我就只喝一口总行了吧。"

"那好吧，只喝一口哦。"小森心里有了主意，终于松了口。

白滨麻溜地给自己找了个位置坐好，趴着桌子高高兴兴地问他："你要给我调什么？还是血腥玛丽的话，我就把你从十五楼扔下去。"

小森不理他，熟门熟路翻开酒柜找酒具："你这儿最近添了不少新东西啊。"

白滨一抬下巴颏，就差把腿架在桌子上："唉，我们这种二世祖，穷得就只剩钱了。"

要用的东西在桌上依次摆开，家里的灯光打的亮，白滨也难得如此清晰地看他展现专业特长。

小森的手指修长好看，连量酒杯到他手里都变成了艺术品，他边做边给白滨讲解："三分之一杯的橙汁，三分之一杯的菠萝汁，再加上三分之一杯的柠檬依次倒入雪克杯，这个时候选好冰块，等三种果汁充分融合，摇壶，好了。"  
一滴不多一滴不少，正好盛在杯子里九分满，收起雪克杯的动作利落，冰块相撞的声音清脆好听。

白滨闭着眼睛，鼻子皱成一团。

"你别以为你闭着眼睛翻白眼，我就看不到了。"小森一脸冷漠。

"这是果汁！这里面根本没有酒精！我要到消费者协会告你。"白滨敲着桌面，义愤填膺。

"魔法可以使灰姑娘变公主，而调酒师也有自己的魔法使果汁变成鸡尾酒。"小森微笑着解释，带着不容置疑的专业。

"唔，还挺能讲的，又是少女漫里学来的？"白滨被他自信的神采说服，伸手去拿那杯「鸡尾酒」。

"你不说话我也没当你是哑巴。"小森心很累。

"うまい！真是鸡尾酒的味道。"白滨转着那杯「鸡尾酒」仔细打量，"你快跟我说说你加什么魔法了？"

"告诉你了，我还靠什么吃饭。大少爷您不跟我抢饭碗行么？"小森作势要去拍他的脑袋。

一个不是真的要打，一个却也不想躲，一时间手架在空中就显得尴尬。

白滨巴巴地望着他，许是因为刚发过烧，眼睛亮得格外灼人，眸子里盛了窗外的阳光，似乎违了他的意就会连带着星光一起落下。

他好看的唇一张一合。  
他说。  
"做么？"

白滨不出所料地看到小森脸上的面具有一瞬间破碎，抱着肚子笑了好一会，才又开口说话。

"这些日子我也想了很多，我们俩之间的基本矛盾无非是你是克制理性派，而我是放纵沉醉派。可我现在一滴酒也没有喝，清醒得不能再清醒，就这样再做一次，我也想看看你能不能打破我的理论。"

他勾着小森的小手指，语气是前所未有的认真。

"所以再赌一次么？"

小森烦躁，这人一直都是这么任性，想怎么样就要怎么样，他拽着白滨的衣领，冷笑："那我为什么要陪你赌呢？"

白滨笑开，一脸纯真，反而在小森带着怒气的视线中，弯出一个甜蜜的弧度。

"因为我喜欢你呀。"

小森隐在昏暗的吧台里摇了这么多年的雪克杯，看过来来往往的嬉笑怒骂，自诩别人一张嘴，就能听出他嘴里哪几颗牙齿在说谎。

可是现在白滨在他面前笑着，他只能看到他的兔牙甜得像是藏着一大罐草莓奶糖。

他忘记了自己还要责难些什么，便傻乎乎地盯着奶糖发呆。

白滨也没有刻意地去撩拨他，只用气声低低地重复问他："做么？"

该说的全部说了，他安安分分地等着最后的审判，无聊到在心里哼小曲儿。

"祈求天父做十分钟好人  
赐我他的吻  
如怜悯罪人"

 

10.

白滨被小森大力地推到床上的时候，还能余裕地笑话他粗暴。

可微凉的手掌抚过全身，反而点起更炙热的火焰。他觉得自己怕是又发烧了，不然怎么连脑子都热得发涨。  
病后的身体本就敏感，又因着滴酒未沾的清醒，每一寸肌肤忠诚地将触感反馈给大脑神经，这种过于清晰的感觉太陌生，就连身后作乱的手指都带给他前所未有的背德感，他只能从喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，哀哀地请求纵火犯给他个痛快。

昨天喂药的时候就被勾得难以自持，正是血气方刚的年纪，更何况心上人在身下扭得妩媚。扩张做到两指，小森自己也忍得满头大汗。可毕竟清醒着痛感也会放大，又心疼他病后，只能温柔地吻着他的额头安抚。

白滨的身体柔韧性出色，各种姿势都是适合的。小森把他的腿推高，几乎快要将他对折，进入的时候两个人都忍不住发出喟叹。

小森终于脱离了小心翼翼，在他的身体里毫无克制地撒野。汹涌的情潮中，他忽然觉得自己才是醉酒的那一方。  
是怀里的人太香太甜，他拥有让人迷醉的魔法，他沉迷，他被困住，他无法逃离。

 

11.

事后的白滨身上还散着情热，他拿手指头去戳小森的胸口，戳着戳着就戳到了自己的笑点，趴在他身上格格笑。

"在笑什么？"小森揉着他小巧的耳垂。

"在笑隼不光是个胆小鬼，还是个小气鬼。"

"嗯？"

白滨数落他："我不喜欢你，你就死憋着也不肯喜欢我，这不是小气鬼是什么？"

小森梗着脖子狡辩，脸微微有些红，算是默认了喜欢他这个事实："街上这么多人都不喜欢我，我难道要一个个喜欢过去么？"

"随便挑两个喜欢也不是不行嘛。"

"那你给我挑。"小森凑上去又吻了他一口，逗他。

白滨做出一副思考的样子，眼睛一闪一闪："选我吧，我超甜的。"

"你说挑两个，那还有一个呢？"

白滨圈着他的脖子，娇憨地回吻他："嘻嘻，也是我。"

"亚岚和小亚岚么？唔，也不是不行。"小森精明地算清楚了账，手慢慢地往他腰后滑。

白滨越听越觉得这话不太对劲，生存意识复苏，手脚并用地就要往外爬，被小森一把抓着脚踝扽回来。

"还想跑？"

 

——————  
其实沛沛给的世界观很好，在克制和放纵之间找一个平衡。  
我能想到的解决方式就是，让清醒的那个沉醉，让沉醉的那个清醒。只要是在爱里，他们自己都会去找到能说服自己的合理平衡点。  
希望有把这个逻辑讲清楚_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_


End file.
